Inexplicable
by TheCookieMonster77
Summary: Juvia and Cana weren't entirely sure what they had, they just knew it transcended any words they could use to describe it.
1. Koi No Yokan

Title: Inexplicable

Summary: Juvia and Cana weren't entirely sure what they had, they just knew it transcended any words they could use to describe it.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Koi No Yokan** (Japanese): The sense upon first meeting a person that the two of you are going to fall in love.

* * *

The rain pounded on her umbrella like usual, the roar of it drowning out any other sounds. Juvia shifted a little to the right to avoid a growing puddle, twisting her head back and forth in hopes that Totomaru would show up under one of the street lamps. She shouldn't have let him go off on whatever super important errand he had to go do after their mission was finished and Juvia really wished she hadn't promised Totomaru that she would stay in that exact spot. The store fronts flickered across the street and Juvia wished she and Totomaru had agreed to meet up in one of them instead of outside.

It was bad enough she always had to deal with the rain. Being forced to wait out in it just seemed like a special dose of torture.

A shadow flickered in the corner of her eye and Juvia turned, figuring it was just some poor passerby trying to escape her rain like usual. The figure kept moving out her vision though and Juvia twisted with a huff (Master Porla's constant warnings of people seeking revenge were starting to get to her). Juvia tensed for a fight, only to nearly drop her umbrella when she saw the person.

It was a girl dancing. Juvia could see the raindrops clinging to her closed eyes and the way they slid down her cheeks to gather at the curve of her mouth. Her dark curls clung to her cheeks and shoulders, though she didn't seem to mind them or her soaked clothes as she twirled and jumped aimlessly around the street. The roar of the rain and dim streetlights cut the girl off from the rest of the world, making her ephermental. Juvia gasped when the girl's eyes snapped open, only she was ignored as the girl started jumping in the puddles with obvious glee.

Juvia gaped. She had never seen anyone enjoy her rain before.

Jealousy, sharp and hot, pierced Juvia's core. Whereas Juvia's storm only represented her never ending turmoil, this girl somehow found comfort in it. She bloomed where Juvia wilted, and Juvia couldn't help the way her hands clenched her umbrella or the way her lips twisted into a snarl. She hissed and had to stomp down the urge to make the storm even worse.

And yet, Juvia also had the feeling that she wasn't supposed to be seeing this dance. The girl's eyes were distant and her moves lazy as she spun, her steps just off enough to give her a whimsical air. Her dance was constantly interrupted as she found new puddles to jump in, only to resume carelessly again when the girl's heel inevitably slipped along the cobblestones and she had to twist to keep her balance. Her ignorance of Juvia's presence helped sooth the jealousy burning in her. The longer Juvia watched the girl, the more her jealousy subsided and her curiosity grew. What would it be like to experience the rain like she did?

The girl came close enough that Juvia could her laughter and her heels clacking despite the rain. She spun one last time with a smile and ended her dance by jumping in the biggest puddle, her eyes sparkling with delight as the grimy water splashed around her legs.

Juvia stared for a moment, entranced, before furtively looking around for cover. She didn't want the girl to see her.

"Uh…"

Juvia winced before turning back to the girl, who was sheepishly scratching the back of her head. The girl looked down at her feet, a flush spreading across her cheeks. Juvia shifted uncomfortably, wondering what she was supposed to say.

"Well…" The girl looked up, her eyes somehow dancing despite the dim lighting and the water dripping into her eyes. "Nice weather we're having?"

Juvia couldn't do more than gape as the girl smiled sheepishly again before running past her. Juvia began to reach for the girl's wrist, stopping before her hand barely passed her side. Juvia bit her lip and pulled her hand back the few inches it had travelled, instead staring longingly at the girl disappearing down the street.

Just because she wanted to love herself as much as that girl loved the rain didn't mean she could just bug random strangers.

Still, Juvia couldn't help but feel she just missed out on a great opportunity.

* * *

 _thecookiemonster77 . tumblr . com_


	2. Forelsket

Title: Inexplicable

Summary: Juvia and Cana weren't entirely sure what they had, they just knew it transcended any words they could use to describe it.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Forelsket** (Norwegian): The euphoria you experience when you're first falling in love.

* * *

Cana eyed Juvia over the rim of her mug, her lips pulling into a small smile as her eyes followed the bubbly blunette. Juvia's cheeks were split into a huge grin as she enjoyed the post parade partying, the bright lights painting her in a myriad colors. Juvia spun around with Lucy, laughing, and caught Cana's eye during one of her rotations. Juvia pulled one hand away to wave at Cana during the next twirl and Cana waved back, her heart thumping oddly.

Juvia had one hell of a way of making her feel special.

She took another sip of beer and mulled over the past couple of days. Flashes of purple reminded her of Freed's runes and Cana knew the bubbling warmth in her stomach wasn't just her beer and the atmosphere.

Juvia was the only mage who sacrificed herself over her guildmate.

And she did that for _Cana_.

While Fairy Tail was a family guild, it still held an expectation that it's mages would be independent. Fairy Tail may have helped Cana out when she was growing up but, Cana hadn't experienced complete unconditional love, support, and sacrifice since her mother died. At least, she didn't until Juvia came along.

Cana wasn't an idiot. Juvia could have easily defeated her and probably kicked Freed's ass as well. But instead, she placed her faith in Cana and chose to see herself in pain rather than inflict it on anyone else. While Cana didn't doubt that Juvia would do it for any of their guildmates, Cana was still the only receiver.

Two hands suddenly slammed down on the bar on either side of Cana and Cana started. She looked up to see Juvia hovering over her, her eyes dark and half-lidded from partying and her lips twisted into a playful smirk.

(Good god, were those _dimples_?)

Juvia leaned in closer and Cana nearly dropped her beer from the way her heart pounded within her chest.

"Come dance with Juvia! Cana's going to miss all the fun."

Before Cana could protest, Juvia had grabbed both her hands and pulled her to the dance floor (not that Cana resisted much). Juvia wrapped an arm around Cana's waist before spinning, turning the rest of the world into a blend of bright colors and loud laughter. Cana twisted to grin at Juvia and Juvia's replying smile made her head spin.

Cana shook her other thoughts out of her head. Right now, she was just going to dance with Juvia until her shoes fell to pieces and allow herself to get swept away with the party euphoria.

She'd analyze the swooping sensation in her gut later.

* * *

 _thecookiemonster77 . tumblr . com_


	3. Mamihlapinatapai

Title: Inexplicable

Summary: Juvia and Cana weren't entirely sure what they had, they just knew it transcended any words they could use to describe it.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Mamihlapinatapai** (Yaghan): The wordless yet meaningful look shared by two people who desire to initiate something but, both are reluctant to start.

* * *

Juvia grinned as yet another guildmate congratulated her on getting nominated for the S-Class trials. She still wasn't sure she was a proper candidate for it but Master refused to listen to her so Juvia just let herself get swept up in the excitement. She herself had already congratulated all the other candidates but one and Juvia pursued her lips as she looked for Cana. Cana wasn't at any of her usual haunts and Juvia was getting a little worried. She had seen what happened to women if they drank too much and they weren't careful. Cana was usually much more careful than that but Juvia still hasn't seen her yet and her imagination was on the brink of spiraling out of control, making her stomach twist into knots.

Gajeel walked by and Juvia impulsively jumped on his back. She ignored his mutterings of "Damn crazy woman" and "Look, I'm happy for you but can I get my personal space back?" in favor of using her new height vantage to look over the crowd. She spotted Cana standing in a dark corner gripping a beer bottle and Juvia sighed in relief at seeing her safe. Juvia almost called out to Cana but then Cana glared at her and the words died in her throat.

Juvia frowned as the small details of Cana's appearance began to register. Cana's shoulders were slumped and her hair rumpled, her normally cheerful face one of flat indifference. She huddled in the shadows instead of standing in the spotlight like normal and Juvia shivered when their eyes met.

Juvia would jump off Gajeel's back and run to her friend, hugging her. Cana would murmur in Juvia's ear and though she wouldn't be able to understand the words, she'd get that Cana just wanted to huddle and draw comfort from the shadows. But Juvia would stay with her throughout the night and offer to do the same the next night, and the night after that, however long Cana would need the comfort because she was Juvia's friend. Once Cana was feeling better, she would offer to do the same for Juvia if Juvia ever needed it and Juvia would undoubtedly go to her for comfort right before the exams started because she didn't like competing with her friends.

Juvia tensed, ready to jump but, she couldn't bring herself to do it, her limbs feeling as though they were made of lead. Cana was her friend but did that give her any right to bother Cana when she so obviously wanted to be alone? Juvia bit her lip and stared in Cana's direction helplessly, hoping Cana would give her some indication that her worrying was alright. She didn't want to harm their friendship just because she was a worrywort.

Gajeel broke her out of her mulling when he spun in an attempt to get her off him, breaking Juvia's eye contact with Cana. Gajeel spun again and Juvia managed to catch a glimpse of Cana heading to the guild doors.

Gajeel got a hold of her arm and tugged her over his head. She yelped as he wrapped his arms around her to keep her prisoner and tickled her in revenge for using him as a perch, laughing as she shrieked and collapsed from laughter. Unfortunately, the distraction wasn't enough to stop her worry for Cana and Juvia reluctantly tried to focus on escaping from Gajeel's attacks. Juvia managed to break free with a gasp just in time to see Cana slipping out of the guild doors, her heart thudding as the door closed.

She didn't try to follow, her hesitation holding her limbs hostage, instead letting Gajeel capture her again and drag her to the bar for congratulatory drinks.

It was so much easier letting other people decide what she should do, despite the uneasy guilt churning in her stomach.

* * *

 _thecookiemonster77 . tumblr . com_


End file.
